As set out in the above referenced applications/patents, the Applicant has spent a substantial amount of time and effort in developing printheads that incorporate micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS)—based components to achieve the ejection of ink necessary for printing.
As a result of the Applicant's research and development, the Applicant has been able to develop printheads having one or more printhead chips that together incorporate up to 84000 nozzle arrangements. The Applicant has also developed suitable processor technology that is capable of controlling operation of such printheads. In particular, the processor technology and the printheads are capable of cooperating to generate resolutions of 1600 dpi and higher in some cases. Examples of suitable processor technology are provided in the above referenced patent applications/patents.
The Applicant has overcome substantial difficulties in achieving the necessary ink flow and ink drop separation within the ink jet printheads. A number of printhead chips that the Applicant has developed incorporate nozzle arrangements that each have a nozzle chamber with an ink ejection member positioned in the nozzle chamber. The ink ejection member is then displaceable within the nozzle chamber to eject ink from the nozzle chamber.
A particular difficulty that the Applicant addresses in the present invention is to do with the delicate nature of the various components that comprise each nozzle arrangement of the printhead chip. In the above referenced matters, the various components are often exposed as a requirement of their function. On the MEMS scale, the various components are well suited for their particular tasks and the Applicant has found them to be suitably robust.
However, on a macroscopic scale, the various components can easily be damaged by such factors as handling and ingress of microscopic detritus. This microscopic detritus can take the form of paper dust.
It is therefore desirable that a means be provided whereby the components are protected. Applicant has found, however, that it is difficult to fabricate a suitable covering for the components while still achieving a transfer of force to an ink-ejecting component and efficient sealing of a nozzle chamber.
The Applicant has conceived this invention in order to address these difficulties.